Sex Drive
by rnrfan01
Summary: Rob and Kristen. Robsten. On the set of the movie, they find out how to relieve their attraction to each other.


**RPOV:**

The right side of my body, rested on the other side as the other was rested in the air as my arm pulled myself up, carefully not to crush her fragile body. Carefully, we faced the angle where the camera was able to see us. There she lay, looking helpless and vulnerable. Her dark red lips parted slightly as her neck was completely exposed to me. My face was covered with "blood". I didn't even ask the crew what the hell it was, I didn't want to know now or ever. It didn't smell bad, more like cherries or a sweet syrup. It felt like thick, sticky liquid though.

It wasn't long before we heard the cue for action and my lips met the soft skin of her throat. This was the scene where Bella was imagining it as she realizes who Edward was. I had to understand it and replay it over and over to my mind to distract myself from thinking of how she tasted– or was it the fake blood? Either way it was definitely sweet. My tongue found it's way out of my mouth and made contact with her skin.

I felt her squirm a little before my body moved flawlessly with her. Continuing to "bite" as I kissed her throat softly. I could feel the vibration from the column of her throat while a silent moan escaped from her lips. It wasn't loud enough for anyone else to hear, but it affected me.

I could feel one of her legs tightened it's grip to my leg as the other one kept still. Sweet bullocks! I was shot up in heaven with a canyon and slammed back to Earth, hearing it was my cue to look at the camera. _'Frenzied with blood-lust' _as I remembered the script. I gave the best one I could muster, probably looking more like sexual-lust but who could tell.

"Cut!" Catherine Hardwicke's voice yelled while she sat on the director's chair, with the script resting on her lap. She probably noticed how different the look I gave was. Maybe we'd have to do it again. I certainly wouldn't mind that. _Professional. Be professional Rob, for Christ's sake! Maybe that's why you never get any good movie roles– or girls for that matter. _ The little devil in my head sneered.

I shook my head, a strand of the neatly tucked locks fell straight to my face. I felt a small hand brush it to the back of my ears and a soft giggle. My eyes widened a bit. Holy schmuck! I was still on top of her. What do I do? Right, first: get the fuck off her!

I stretched my leg for support as I pushed my weight off with my arm. I realized, there was still something holding me back. "Do you mind giving me my leg back?" I probably sounded like and idiot.

**KPOV: **

He sounded so sexy. I still can't get used to his 'fuck-me' accent. What was he talking about? Right, something about his leg. Damn I must've straddled him. A silent chuckle came from my mouth before I unhooked my leg from him. "Thanks." He breathed. It probably took a few seconds for me to recover from that. How the hell does he do that?

Rob quickly got off me. I almost whimpered, missing his weight on me. What is wrong with me? _Michael. Co-star. Illegal. _Words echoed in my mind. Wait, were they even linked? Right, Michael. My boy-friend. Think about Michael— dear lord!

Once again, Robert Pattinson caught my attention. He sat there with red smudges on his mouth. It wasn't much, just enough to make me jump to him right there. This is one of the reasons I hate being a teenager. Hormones play with me like a puppet. I stood up from where I was, the velvety texture of the fabric from my hand was smooth and warm.

"That was excellent, you guys!" Catherine grinned enthusiastically. I smiled back weakly as Rob smiled, too, drinking from his bottled water. "Yeah, I think that look at the end was excellent. So that's probably it for today. We'll be shooting the rest of the scenes tomorrow."

We nodded. How tight was this dress? It felt so hot from that scene alone. I hated wearing too much make up, they didn't really put much since my skin was already pale and there was nothing that had to be covered. My hair, I definitely hated. It felt like a ton of bricks slammed down to my head. The hairstylist definitely put a bucket of pins and hairspray there.

I didn't even look at him anymore. I needed a cold shower. I ran up to my trailer. We didn't have much budget to rent fancy hotel rooms but the trailer was pretty big. I slid off from the uncomfortable dress and took my towel. I turned the shower on, relaxing to the refreshing feeling of the icy cold water in my skin. I reached up for my already wet hair, taking some of the pins as the locks loosened from the hairspray.

**RPOV: **

Did I do anything wrong? Why was she avoiding me? _Jesus, she's not avoiding you, you're just bloody paranoid! _Why was I worried about that anyways? I should worry more about this movie. Focus Rob. I remembered my agent's encouraging words. _'Nail this bloody movie or I swear I would kick your bum back at my dog's cage' _I honestly didn't want to mess with her. I remembered that time her dog chased me.

Just thinking about that made my palms sweat. Was it hot in here? I licked my lips, tasting the sweet thing on my mouth. Man, she was probably grossed out from the stains on my face. I looked down at my black shirt, smeared with the unnoticeable stain. There's absolutely no way I was going to sleep like this even though I was bloody tired.

I ran to my trailer and grabbed my towel and a bar of soap before going to the bathroom in the set, remembering what they said about the water thing. The hot water relaxed my tensed muscles as I lathered with my soap. I hummed quietly as the droplets of water echoed in the room.

I heard a gasp from somewhere. I turned the shower off quickly, hearing the door shut, I took the towel hanged and wrapped it around my waist. I opened the door and I felt something fall in my arms. My reflex acted quickly as I caught her by the shoulders. I felt her wet hair in my chest. _Fuck. _

By a split second, I knew who it was. Her eyes were shut as if she was waiting to fall then I saw her bite her bottom lip. "Kristen?" I asked, hearing myself sounding slightly amused. What was she doing? Then I realized she was wearing a towel. She probably wanted to take one here too.

**KPOV:**

You know those times when you just want to jump off your own ass and die? This was definitely one of those. I kept my eyes closed in shame, I felt like a kid caught doing something bad. That was absolutely and accident. A very good accident. _Come on, Kristen! Stop dreaming! _My eyes snapped open quickly and I saw his gray-blue eyes stare back at mine. To me, I liked it better than when he wears those contacts.

A small smile appeared in his face and I could've sworn I melted right there in his arms. _Michael! _I scolded myself again. I held the door-frame for support as I stood up, a little embarrassed but at-least I didn't drop my towel. "I'm sorry. My- my shower... trailer, yeah my trailer... umm..." Shit, shit, shit. Great babble away idiot!

"Oh, yeah. Didn't they tell you? There was some water problem thing on the trailers. Nope they didn't. "I'm guessing they didn't." He chuckled, his smooth accent flowed in my ears like an angel's instrument being played. "Well, do you want to shower?" He lifted his arm and pointed inside.

His hair looked a bit darker since it's been wet. He ran his fingers through them .Has he been working out? Wait, did he just point at the bathroom? "Uhh..."

"I meant, I'm finished so you can shower alone." He chuckled. "Unless you don't want to." His voice was lower, in a lower volume. I small part of me wanted it to have a double meaning but I knew he was teasing.

**RPOV:**

Going all the way here was definitely worth it. Her pupils dilated a little as she bit her lip again, pretending to think about it. I was glad to have auditioned to this role. Little did she know she was a big part of the reason why I even considered it.

"It depends." Kristen's voice was serious, the side of her mouth turning up a little to a wicked smile. If she was single I would've definitely kissed her or worse. I had to think mature though (which was a big pain in the ass) Technically she was still eighteen— she wasn't even allowed to buy alcohol yet. I wonder if she's a virgin... GOD! stop! I feel like a pervert.

This was fun, though. I wanted to see how far it could go. My hand rested on her shoulder, her breathing quickened. Excellent. I leaned close to her ear, "In which terms, exactly?" I said in a mere whisper.

She didn't say anything. Bullocks. Did I scare her? I moved away a bit, to see her reaction. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it shut again. Her eyes travelled up and down me, settling on my lips.

"Looky here! What do we got?" I heard a laugh. We turned to see Jackson, resting his arms on Nikki's shoulder as they watched us with amusement.

_Fuck._


End file.
